Flying free
by Celino
Summary: My first real AU fic! This is what I think could have happened if Young Regina had walked into that tavern in the fairytale flashback of 3x03 'Quite a common fairy'. Please, don't read if you don't like spoilers! One shot, though I may continue. Outlaw Queen pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi everybody! Okay, I am a HUGE sucker for 'happy endings' and while we have seen possiblities for Snowing, Swanthief/Swanfire and even Captain Swan, poor Regina has always seemed alone. And then we see 'Quite A common fairy' and we have hope that Regina can _finally_ find her own happy ending!

However, with having a doormat father, a manipulative mother, and a loveless marriage, it's not surprising that young Regina was a little fearful of taking that leap of faith at the tavern where the pixie dust led her and Tinkerbell.

So, me being me, I decided to write my own version of what I think should have happened, if Regina had found the courage to enter the taven that night. I hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Regina flung open the door of the small tavern. Gathering her courage, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, before her fear convinced her to run.

A few of the patrons close by looked at her, curious as to why this noblewoman in her pure white dress would grace a humble place such as this.

Regina's eyes stayed focused on the man with the lion tattoo, as the glow of the pixie dust slowly faded, lost in the glow of the lanterns and firelight that lit the room.

She couldn't just walk over and introduce herself. He had no idea that the pixie dust had led her there. How do you approach a man in a bar, anyway? Besides, she wanted to see his face, first. To at least get the measure of this man who could apparently win her heart.

Thankfully, Regina spotted a table opposite his that would give her a perfect view of him. And perhaps, make it possible for him to see her in return.

Fiddling with her fingers nervously, Regina realised she was still wearing her wedding ring. That wouldn't do, she thought, removing it quickly and placing it in her pocket. She didn't want to be the queen tonight. She was not a married woman. For the first time in a while, she was determined to simply be _Regina_.

Lifting her head, Regina walked through the crowded bar to the small table opposite the man with the lion tattoo. As she walked, Regina had to admit that she was grateful that she rarely left the palace, for no one in the room appeared to recognise her. Or, if they did, they didn't say.

"Can I get you something to drink, Milady?" One of the serving girls asked.

'Milady?' Regina thought, thinking she may have been caught out, then realised that her dress probably cost more than the girl would earn in a year serving tables, a clear indication that she was of noble birth.

'Well, you didn't know you'd end up in a peasant's tavern,' she told herself, meeting the girl's eyes unashamedly.

"Red wine, please," Regina requested, raising her voice slightly as if she were trying to be heard over the talk of the patrons, when really she was hoping to be heard by the man at the next table.

As the serving girl left, Regina glanced over at the next table. There must have been at least ten men seated together, talking and laughing like lifelong friends. Their clothes were rather humble, and the packs at their feet suggested that they had recently arrived in the realm. Another positive, in Regina's mind, for there was the chance that the man with the lion tattoo had not yet even heard of her yet.

Her eyes fell on the man in question, and she was frustrated to find that his features were difficult to make out in the dim light.

Despite the warmth in the room, he wore a hooded cloak, and there was a bow and a quiver full of arrows at his feet.

His clothes were made of wool and leather, practical, and made for travelling.

A goblet of wine was placed before Regina, and she cautiously took a sip, wincing slightly. It _definitely_ wasn't like the wine she had at the palace.

Looking back to the nearby table, Regina froze as the man with the lion tattoo looked up to see her.

A light beard framed a masculine jaw and strands of dark hair fell into eyes that were as grey as the sky before a storm.

Regina could feel a blush creeping onto her face and looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

'Wait,' she told herself, 'aren't you supposed to be getting his attention?'

Raising her eyes again, Regina noticed that the man was still gazing at her, even as his comrades continued to laugh and joke around him.

Slowly, the man smiled at her, raising his tankard of ale in greeting.

Smiling slightly, Regina raised her goblet, and together, they each took a sip of their drink. Cringing at the taste, a sip was all Regina took.

Placing the goblet on the table, Regina smiled to herself. She'd gotten his attention. Then fears began to fill her mind. What had he thought of her?

Looking back at the table, however, she found that the man with the lion tattoo had left.

Disappointment filled her heart as she glanced along his table, without seeing him. What had she done wrong?

Taking another sip of the horrendous wine to distract herself, Regina winced again at the taste, before pushing the goblet away.

Moments later, the serving girl placed a tankard in front of her before leaving quickly.

"Excuse me, I did not order this," Regina called after her.

"No, I did," and Regina started slightly as the man with the lion tattoo sat down opposite her, pushing his hood back to reveal his face.

"You should know," he told her with a smile, "that the mead always tastes better than the wine in places like this." He tapped her tankard gently.

"Thank you," Regina felt herself smiling back easily. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"Robin Hood," he introduced himself as he picked up his drink, his grey eyes confident and carefree.

"Regina," taking up her tankard, she clinked it against his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin Hood."

The man smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine, Milady," he told her as he brought his drink to his lips.

~..~..~..~..

Robin certainly proved himself an intriguing man.

A skilled archer, he confessed straightaway his status as an outlaw in Sherwood Forest, which surprised Regina greatly. But Robin simply said that he would rather be free, happy and hunted, than to be chained to a life he didn't agree with.

Something that Regina could relate to all too well, but she wasn't about to let slip about her life just yet. She was still afraid, so she simply told him she was there for a change in atmosphere.

Regina did her best to be on guard, just in case, but still took Robin's hand when he asked her for a dance as the musicians began to play in earnest.

Little John caught his best friend's eye as he led the mysterious raven haired woman onto the floor, raising his glass. The rest of the table copied, cheering tipsily.

Regina felt another blush creeping into her face, but Robin merely winked at his friends before bowing to Regina.

"Milady," he smiled.

"Good Sir," Regina curtsied.

~..~..~..~..

Stumbling slightly as the latest dance came to an end, Regina chanced a look out the tavern window and let out a gasp.

"It's nearly dawn," she whispered in shock.

"Yes," Robin smiled, for they'd been talking, drinking and dancing almost all the night. "Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

To his surprise, Regina began backing away rapidly.

"I have to get back home before it's too late!"

Without hesitation, Robin followed the raven haired woman out the door and into the street.

"Wait, Regina!" He grasped her arm to slow her down. "Please, let me at least walk you home," he told her, wanting to spend more time with this mysterious woman, clearly of noble blood who decided to turn up at a peasant tavern. "It's not safe for you to walk the streets alone."

Regina laughed silently and was thankful that Robin was a traveller, new to this realm. For he didn't know that no one would dare accost the Queen. Still, she was touched by the concern in his voice.

"No," Regina shook her head desperately, not wanting him to know who she really was and where she lived. "No, they can't see you, _no one_ can see you."

Robin frowned in confusion at the fear he could hear in Regina's voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. "Who are you talking about?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina reached into a pocket to claim her wedding ring, slipping it onto her finger.

"You're married?" Robin was shocked, bordering on offended.

"It's not a marriage," Regina spat and Robin could hear the despair in her voice. "It's a farce."

The outlaw could feel his shoulders relax slightly.

"An arranged marriage," he surmised and Regina nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"I never wanted it," Regina said slowly, her voice quiet. "I was in love with someone else. But," Regina raised her face to the sky and Robin could see tears glistening, unshed in her eyes, "my mother always believed that one's trajectory should always go up, and she thought Daniel was down."

Regina slowly raised her hand to finger the necklace she wore, which bore the simple ring that Daniel had given to her.

"Daniel gave me this," she told Robin, though she had no idea why. "We were planning on running away together. It's from the saddle of a horse, worthless to most, yet it's the most precious thing I have." Regina's face darkened. "But my husband's _simpering_ girl-child," she continued her voice changing from wistful to loathing, "she found out about us. I asked her to keep it a secret from my mother, but that _selfish_ little girl..." Regina took a breath, and judging from the grief-stricken look in Regina's eyes, Robin could guess what happened.

"I had to watch the man I loved be killed, right in front of me," Regina sobbed, covering her face to hide her tears.

"And now I'm practically a prisoner in my own home," Regina barely registered the fact that Robin had wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "Like a bird in a cage. A gilded cage," she admitted, "but a cage, nonetheless."

Regina raised her hand to allow the diamonds on her wedding ring to glimmer in the dim light.

"This ring is pure gold," Regina stated numbly, "and studded with the highest quality diamonds harvested from the dwarf mines. But to me, it may as well be a lead shackle."

Regina finally looked up into Robin's eyes, surprised that he hadn't run yet.

"I'm sorry, Robin," she told him taking a step back. "I shouldn't be burdening you with my life."

"It's not a burden if I choose to accept it," he held her tighter, not letting her escape.

"It's just," Regina stammered slightly. "The only times I can bare my life right now is when my husband and his daughter are gone. And tonight..." she swallowed fearfully. "I just wanted one night, just _one night_ where I could feel free again. Where I could just be me."

She smiled at the man who held her, wanting to savour this feeling, even though she knew it couldn't last. For who was she trying to fool? She was married. And she had nothing left to offer any man. Rumplestiltskin was right: all she had left was her anger, and that wasn't nearly enough to offer any good man.

Especially this man, who pixie dust had found for her. She couldn't ruin his life. That's all she ever did to anyone.

Regina raised a hand to Robin's face hesitantly.

"Thank you for tonight, Robin," she began. "Because of you, I felt free for the first time in a long time. And I can't thank you enough for that."

Slowly, reluctantly, she pulled herself out of his warm embrace.

"But now, it's time for me to return to my cage, like a good little bird."

But Robin wasn't going to let her go so easily, especially not a woman who clearly needed help, and in moments he was before her once more, blocking her path.

Regina started slightly in shock.

"Let me pass," she told him.

"No," Robin answered simply.

Regina tried to move around him, only to be blocked once more.

"I order you to let me go!" Regina was beginning to panic now. Why was he trying to stop her?

"I've never been one for following orders," Robin told her calmly, a smile in his eyes despite the seriousness of his expression. "I am an outlaw, after all."

Regina studied the man before her, confused, and doing her best to ignore the hope building in her chest.

"Why won't you let me go?" Regina asked him slowly. "After everything I told you, most would be running for the hills, afraid that I'd ruin their lives as well."

"Well, I'm not like most," Robin answered her surely. "I'm not about to run away, and you, milady," he stressed, "have only brought me happiness this night."

"Even though I just burdened my life on you?" Regina was still puzzled.

"I told you, it's not a burden if you accept it freely," Robin reminded her as he took up her hands in his own. "Now, I may be an outlaw and a thief, milady," he told Regina, "but anyone who knows me can attest that I will always fight against injustice. And forcing a woman to marry a man she does not love," Robin placed his fingers gently under Regina's chin, meeting her gaze earnestly, "is surely the greatest injustice of them all."

Regina was speechless. Even after she had unburdened herself, this man still wanted to be with her, still wanted to take care of her, even though they had only met a few hours ago.

"Regina," Robin said quietly, "if I can find a way to free you from your marriage, would you come with me?"

A hopeful smile began to spread across Regina's face, and she didn't even register the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispered.

Smiling gently, Robin carefully brought his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

~..~..~..~..

Regina closed her bedroom door behind her as quietly as she could. Walking over to her bed, she sat down on the mattress, tracing her lips absently with her fingers.

"So?" A voice called. "How did it go?"

Regina looked up to see Tinkerbell fluttering in through her window, transforming to human size to sit opposite Regina on the bed.

"Oh, Regina," Tinkerbell smiled delightedly when she saw the expression on her new friend's face. "You're positively _glowing_ with new love!" She leaned forward eagerly. "Please, tell me what happened?"

Regina smiled.

"His name's Robin," she told her.

"Robin," the fairy tried the name herself, nodding in approval. "And?" She prompted.

"He was... charming," Regina admitted. "I was too afraid to go talk to him, but I must have been staring, because he came over to talk to me."

"That's good,' Tinkerbell said. "You two are meant to be together, it's no wonder he'd be drawn to you."

"I think it may have been the fact that I was staring, clearly a noble, who for some reason ended up in a common tavern." Regina smiled for a moment, before becoming crestfallen.

"What is it?" Tinkerbell asked, concerned.

"This is the happiest I've been since my wedding day," Regina admitted. "But seriously, how is this going to work, Tink? I'm _married_. To the _King_, of all people!"

"But you found your soul mate, Regina," Tinkerbelle reminded her. "You can have your happy ending now."

"How?" Regina asked. "Even when I told Robin about my marriage, he only became determined to free me from it-"

"Which proves that you're meant to be together," The fairy told her quickly.

"But how can he free me from a marriage to the _king_?" Regina asked. "I could've ruined both our lives tonight, as now, both of us may be separated from the one we love, _forever_."

"Regina," Tinkerbell began earnestly, "you believed in the pixie dust enough to walk into that tavern tonight. And you were so happy when you walked into this room!" The fairy took her friend's hands in both of her own. "You need to start believing that you can have your happy ending, that you can be free from your loveless marriage. Only then will it start to become a reality. And now that you and Robin have met," she added with a smile, "that reality is going to be all the more possible."

Regina shrugged a shoulder, "possible is more than what I had yesterday," she admitted.

"Exactly," Tinkerbell told her. "You will get your happy ending, Regina," Tink told her, shrinking back to fairy size, "until then, enjoy your happiness, until you see Robin again."

As Regina watched the fairy flutter out the window, Regina suddenly leapt off the bed to rush to her balcony.

"Tink?"

The fairy turned to see Regina staring up at her in the predawn light.

"Thank you," Regina said slowly.

Tinkerbell smiled at the joy that lit up Regina's eyes, making her glow with happiness. _This_ was why she wanted to be a fairy.

"You're welcome," she replied.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think?

I know Regina has done some truely horrible things in the past- including but not restricted to: casting the Dark Curse, killing her own father, poisoning Snow White because she told a secret as a child and turning poor Graham into her own personal boy-toy slave- but I believe that Regina is truly a product of the manipulation of her mother, not to mention Rumplestiltskin as well as her father, who allowed Regina to become 'The Evil Queen' and only tried to deter her when his own life was in danger.

And if The Dark One himself can have the possiblility of a happy ending with his True Love, Belle, why not Regina too? I think she deserves her happy ending just as much as any of the other characters.

I really hope Regina and Robin will meet, and I'm sure they will. I can just imagine her face when she sees the tattoo on his arm! I think Roland will have a big impact on their relationship, as Regina is at her best when she is in a true, caring, mother role. Not the 'jealous mother' role, that we see when she's trying to keep Emma away from Henry, but the _true_ mother role, such as when she brought Henry his blanket from home when he was going to enter the Netherworld to tell Aurora how to stop Cora in 2x08.

So, to honour the hope of a happy ending for Regina, I wrote this little fic on what could have been.

I hope you liked it, and please review!

Celino.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi everybody! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! As such, I am bowing to popular demand and turning this into a story. I'm not planning for it to be very long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Here's chapter 2.

~..~..~..~..

Tinkerbell was flying back home as quickly as she could. Maybe she could make it back before-

"Green."

Tinkerbell halted her flight as the Blue Fairy came to hover before her as the sky just began to lighten with the coming dawn.

"Blue," Tinkerbell began slowly, "please, let me explain-"

"You _stole_ dust," Blue got right to the point.

Tinkerbell took a breath.

"I thought I could use it to prove to you that I could be a good fairy," she explained.

"You could have proven that by _being_ a good fairy," Blue admonished, "by _listening_ to me."

"I was following my instincts," Tinkerbell tried to explain herself as she approached her teacher.

"Which are _so _far from being correct," Blue reprimanded, shaking her head with disappointment. "This cannot be forgiven."

"Wait," Tinkerbell began to panic. "It _worked_. Regina found her love, she met him, she has _hope_ now."

"That woman's heart is too surrounded by Darkness for it to have any effect," Blue's voice was firm with belief. "And you may as well have condemned that poor man to a lifetime of torment, trying to save someone who is already lost."

"Who are you to decide whether she's lost?" Tinkerbell demanded, her anger getting the better of her. "Regina's never had hope her life could be happy until now. I just wanted Regina to have a second chance at her happy ending."

"Tinkerbell," The Blue Fairy's face was serious, "your intentions may have been good, but your actions..." Blue shook her head, "your actions are unforgivable."

"Wait," Tink began to panic, "Everybody deserves a second chance, we always tell people that."

"Tinkerbell," Blue said softly, "this _was_ your second chance."

"Please," Tinkerbell begged as tears began to fill her eyes. "Please, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to help her."

"And you betrayed my trust," Blue shot back.

"I can regain it," Tinkerbell pleaded. "_Please_, let me prove it. I can help Regina find her happiness, and _prove_ she's not a lost cause. Give me a chance."

"I can't," Blue said firmly. "For one, simple tragic reason: I no longer believe in you."

Gasping, Tinkerbell looked over her shoulders fearfully as her wings, her beautiful wings, disappeared, and she fell from grace.

~..~..~..~..

Little John looked up as his best friend came wondering back into camp, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Looks like someone enjoyed their walk under the stars," he called out, getting the attention of the rest of the merry men, well, those who hadn't yet fallen into a drunken stupor.

Robin was jolted out of his thoughts as a cheer went up among his still-inebriated friends

"Alright men, settle down," Robin told them, though he was unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Our Robin!" Little John hugged his friend tightly to show his pride, "winning the heart of such a noble lady!"

"Hey, I _am_ a nobleman by blood," Robin reminded them all good-naturedly. "I am perfectly worthy of her."

"So what's her name?" one of the others asked eagerly.

"Regina," Robin answered, and his brow furrowed in concern at the glances that were passed around the group.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"Do you know who she is?" Little John asked slowly.

Robin eyed his friends cautiously.

"She told me she was in an arranged marriage," he informed them. "A loveless marriage."

"Did she say who her husband was?" Will, the youngest of their group, pressed.

"No," Robin admitted slowly. "But he'd be someone of noble birth, obviously."

"Oh, the noblest, mate," Little John announced, the alcohol in his blood making him less tactful than he would normally be. "King Leopold himself!"

Robin grabbed his friend by his large shoulders to steady him as he swayed slightly in his seat by the glowing embers of their campfire.

"What did you just say?"

"Aye," Little John nodded. "We heard folk talking. Regina is the newlywed Queen of the widowed King Leopold. He and his daughter are returning back to the palace this afternoon."

Letting go of Little John's shoulders, Robin allowed his friend to slide down on to the ground, where he began to snore.

"Hard luck, Robin," Will said slowly as he settled against a nearby tree.

"Not necessarily," Robin said softly to himself, his mind racing. Regina had said that her marriage was arranged as her mother had wanted her to keep moving up in life. Well, she couldn't have gone much higher than the king.

Robin frowned. He had promised Regina that he would help her leave her marriage, and this new information showed that, clearly, this was not going to be an easy task.

Robin felt a grin beginning to form at the challenge, and part of him thought it might be the drink, but his heart told him that it was the woman with the raven hair.

Besides, he told himself, it wouldn't be the first time he'd stolen from a king.

He headed to his makeshift bed as the sun rose over the trees, knowing he needed to get some sleep.

The whole kingdom would be out to greet the King on his return to his palace.

And Robin didn't want to miss it.

~..~..~..~..

Regina was rudely woken up mid morning by the ground rushing up to meet her.

"Owww!" she moaned, figuring she must have somehow fallen out of bed. As she blearily opened her eyes, squinting against a combination of sunlight and a pounding head, she realised she was no longer in her room.

"Rise and shine, Dearie!" Rumplestiltskin called mockingly from his desk as she slowly got to her feet. She was standing in what she'd dubbed 'The Potions room' of the Dark Castle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Regina demanded, putting a hand over her eyes against the harsh sunlight streaming in through the window.

"I told you not to be late," The Dark One reminded her smoothly. "So, when it got to minutes before our lesson, and you still hadn't arrived, well," he flourished his hands towards her as he stood up, "I thought I'd give you a helping hand."

"If you wanted to help me," Regina snarled, "you'd rid me of this pounding headache."

"Rough night?" Rumple asked in mock sympathy as he waved his fingers.

Regina sighed with relief as the throbbing faded almost instantly.

"Thank you," Regina said reluctantly, as she hadn't actually expected her teacher to help.

"Well, you need to be able to focus on the lesson," Rumple brushed off his assistance as he came forward. "Shall we begin? We don't have much time before your husband and his..._charming _daughter arrive this afternoon."

"Don't remind me," Regina muttered sourly.

"Ah, now that's what I want to see," Rumple said approvingly. "That simmering rage is all you have, and you can use it to your advantage."

Regina paused at the Dark One's words.

"No," she whispered, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips gently. "My anger's not all I have."

She raised her eyes as Rumplestiltskin whirled around.

"And it's not all I _can_ have," she added. "It's not what I _want_."

"You want freedom, don't you, Dearie?" Rumple asked her slowly.

"Yes,' Regina admitted. "Of course I do, but-"

"_Power _is freedom, and _magic_ is power," Rumple told her firmly.

"That's what my mother believed," Regina argued. "That's what she tried to tell me, but it's not what I _want_. And it's_ not_ my only option."

Rumplestiltskin studied Regina's face. Something was different. This wasn't supposed to happen. His Sight had shown Regina take to the Darkness willingly, embracing it, leading her to the point of vengeance where she would enact the Dark Curse that would take him to his son.

"Something's changed," he muttered and he strode over to grip Regina's jaw firmly in his hand. "_What is it_?"

Regina stared back into The Dark One's strange eyes, silent. For unlike others that she could name, Regina could keep a secret.

However, Rumplestiltskin was a difficult man to keep secrets from. He could see the glow in her cheeks, the hope in her eyes.

"Oh no, Dearie," he whispered. "Tell me you didn't."

Regina's silence was enough of an answer for Rumple though, and he shoved her back into his desk, causing papers and quills to fall to the ground.

"You did, didn't you?" He demanded angrily. "You foolish girl!"

Regina stood as proudly as she could, though she still cringed slightly at the Dark One's menacing fury.

"You've only _just_ learned that you can never bring your fiancé back from the dead, and you immediately rush to another man?" Rumple asked her mockingly. "Now _that's_ true love, isn't it, Dearie?"

Regina lowered her eyes. Was she being unfaithful to Daniel, by meeting Robin? She couldn't be, she thought.

"Daniel was my love," she stated, "and I will _always_ love him. But I also know that he wouldn't want me to become...like _you_." Regina raised her eyes to meet Rumplestiltskin's gaze. "He would want me to love again."

"You sure you can? Because it's worked out so well for you, in the past, hasn't it?" Rumple asked lightly and Regina flinched as if he'd struck her.

"Just how exactly do you think this will work out, Dearie?" Rumple asked her in a gentler tone, almost sympathetic. "You're married to the _King_. Not exactly a deal that's easily broken."

Regina swallowed.

"I don't know," she admitted shakily.

"Exactly," Rumple emphasised. "You can't control the Law, not until you regain full power over the kingdom. And you're in no position to do that as you are _now_." Rumple came closer still, holding Regina's gaze. "And in the meantime, your new love will be pining away for you, his heart filled with longing for a woman he can _never_ have. He'll never be able to fully love again, and that _heartache_," Rumple stopped directly in front of his student, "will lead him to a lifetime of pain and misery."

Regina kept her gaze steady but a single tear escaped her eye at the thought of Robin living with such misery on account of her.

"You've just ruined his _life_, Dearie," Rumple hissed. "Not to mention yours. For your life will now be _equally_ unbearable. Maybe more!" He added lightly, raising a finger. "For you will have to live with the knowledge that you could have spared _both_ of you this pain."

~..~..~..~..

"Make way for the King!"

Knights led the procession through the crowds gathered along the street leading to the palace to welcome their King and his daughter home.

King Leopold rode proudly on his white steed, his young daughter and her handmaid behind him.

"So that's him then?" Little John whispered aside to Robin as they followed the procession from the edges of the crowd.

"I'd assume so, my friend, as he's the one wearing the crown," Robin answered drily, not taking his eyes off King Leopold.

This was the man that Regina was married to.

He appeared to at least be a well loved king, as the reception of the townsfolk seemed to be genuinely positive.

However, as they approached the palace, and the group gathered to greet the King and his daughter, Robin finally took his eyes of the king upon spying Regina standing at the castle gates.

She was resplendent in a gown of the palest blue, her long hair tied back from her face, yet tendrils curled gracefully over her shoulders like black silk.

"She truly is the fairest of them all, isn't she, John?" Robin whispered.

The large man sighed at his love-struck friend.

"She is also the _Queen_, Robin," he reminded him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to get the King's attention and get into the castle, my friend," Robin reminded the man. "And where are prisons kept in kingdoms like these, John?" Robin asked lightly.

"In the castle," John answered, "but-"

"And what is the easiest way to get into a prison, John?" Robin continued.

"Get taken prisoner," John answered automatically, "but-"

"So what makes you think that this isn't going to work?" Robin asked. "I am a wanted thief after all."

~..~..~..~..

Regina held her head proudly, fixing a smile on her face as the King's procession came to a stop before the castle gates.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty," Regina greeted, curtsying low before the King, the servants around her following her lead.

"Thank you, my Queen," Leopold answered automatically as he dismounted, a page coming forward quickly to claim the reins. "It is good to be home."

As Snow was aided from her horse, a commotion broke out in the crowd nearby.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King demanded as his knights ran forward to break up the argument. "I will not have unrest in my kingdom."

The knights brought forward a man from the crowd and Regina froze as she recognised Robin.

"Please forgive me, Your Highness," Robin told the King earnestly, "It was not my intention to cause such an undignified ruckus at your homecoming."

"Kneel before the King," one of the knights holding his arms ordered, and Robin was forced to his knees.

"For knights, you're not very chivalrous, are you?" Robin commented lightly.

"Go easy, men," Leopold told his knights, "for we do not know if this man has even committed a crime, yet."

"Thank you, Sire," Robin bowed as he was allowed to regain his feet.

"What happened?" one of the two knights demanded to know, trying to save face.

"It was an honest mistake, Your Majesty," Robin explained to the King, being very careful not to look at Regina until it was time. "I arrived in your Kingdom just last night. Upon hearing that Your Highness, was returning home this afternoon, I eagerly wished to see the ruler of such a prosperous kingdom as this. But, unfortunately, I was late to see your return, and so hurried to the palace, where I knew you would be. Unfortunately, in my haste, I knocked into a poor lady who was attending your welcome, and her husband, apparently thinking I had the wrong intention, turned and struck me," Robin gestured to his cheek, which was slightly swollen, "quite gallantly, in defence of his Lady, of course," Robin added, "but," he finished, "it was a simple misunderstanding, Sire."

King Leopold chuckled.

"You've had quite the adventure, for someone who has so recently arrived in my Kingdom," he told this stranger. "What is your name, my good man?"

"Robin Hood of Loxley," Robin bowed nobly, his arms wide to reveal the lion tattoo on his arm, "where I loyally serve my King: Richard the Lion-heart."

"My cousin?" King Leopold was interested to find out.

"Robin Hood?" One of the knights repeated slowly, digging through the satchel at his side. "We heard tell of you as we passed through Nottingham, Sire."

Robin tried to keep a straight face as the knight brought out a wanted poster with his name on it. Seriously, could this be going any more smoothly?

A frown marked King Leopold's forehead as he read the wanted poster.

"You are an outlaw and a thief, Robin of Loxley," King Leopold announced.

"Only because Prince John squanders the royal treasury and strips the people of their right to food and their own homes." Robin answered flatly.

King Leopold drew himself up.

"I will not have a thief wander free in my Kingdom, and cause my people to feel unsafe," He announced in a clear voice. "Therefore, you are under arrest while we contact-"

"Your Majesty," Regina stepped forward, unable to restrain herself any longer. "This man may be an outlaw in _Nottingham_, but he has done no wrong here. Nottingham's laws are not ours." She felt her heart beat faster as the King turned his gaze on her, for she had never spoken up before now. "Would you really lock up a man who has done no wrong in our kingdom, Sire?"

It was now that Robin allowed himself to meet Regina's gaze, smiling.

"It is touching to find that the Queen's heart is as beautiful as her face," Robin bowed gallantly, as if he were meeting her for the first time. "Your Majesty," Robin took Regina's hand in his own, kissing it gently. "Thank you for coming to my defence."

"Well," Regina smiled, trying to keep her composure, despite her heart hammering in her chest, "you have committed no crime here, so why be punished as if you have?"

"Because he has committed crimes elsewhere, which means he can continue here," King Leopold said firmly. He didn't like the way that this outlaw was gazing upon his Queen. "Arrest this man," he ordered his knights, "and send word to Prince John that we have his outlaw."

Regina watched as the King's knights came forward to grab Robin's arm's once more, trying to think of how she could defend him.

However as she caught Robin's eye, he flashed a smile and winked at her as he was escorted into the palace grounds.

Regina was stunned.

Had he _planned_ that?"

~..~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What do you think?

I really didn't want Tinkerbel lto lose her wings, but I figured the Blue Fairy was strict enough that even if Regina had gone into the tavern, Tink's desire to help Regina and disobey Blue would still have been enough to cause Blue to take Tink's wings away. She didn't Believe in Regina, and so now she doesn't believe in Tinkerbell either.

Sorry Tink!

Rumple, I can imagine would be seriously angry if anything got in the way of Regina going down the path he wants her to walk down, as only with Regina becoming 'The Evil Queen' will she enact the Dark Curse. But, if she finds love again, she'll have no reason to become the Evil Queen now, will she?

I really hope you like how I'm writing Robin, please let me know if you think he's out of character, but I think I'm doing well. Can you guess what Robin's plan is? I'm sure you can!

As for Leopold, we haven't seen a lot of him, but I remember in season 1x11: 'Fruit from the poisonous tree' that, while he says his only desire is the happiness of everyone in his kingdom, he still became very jealous when he read Regina's diary and believed that she was falling in love with another man. So, while he may have been swayed by Regina saying that Robin had committed no crime in his land, Leopold may still have wanted Robin locked up after seeing his be so charming to his Queen.

Also, with a name like 'Leopold'- leo meaning 'lion' I just had to put in a link between Leopold and King Richard 'The Lion-heart' I figured that's what Robin's tatoo represents, anyway- his rightful King. Also, I figured their kingdoms must be nearby, as in 2x20- 'the Evil Queen' Snow tells a diguised Regina that a friend in a neighbouring forest taught her how to hunt- with a bow! Originally, I thought she had meant Ruby, but now, I figure her teacher must have been Robin Hood. (I'm sure Regina will love that, when she meets him on the show- Snow also learnt how to rob from nobles on the Queen's road as well, remember? (1x3 Snow Falls) Something else Robin taught her to do?)

Please review! If you have any theories, ideas or questions, please let me know, I love feedback!

Celino.


End file.
